


Haggar's Favor

by DuaeCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, Healing Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: Krolia receives a special summons before her scouting mission to Earth.





	Haggar's Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Krolia kept her head high, ignoring the calculated stares and trying to quell her own apprehension. Weakness was not something the Galra tolerated, and she was acutely aware of the bandages that wrapped her upper arm and shoulder leaving her with limited movement in that arm. If she’d been given the time she’d have stayed alone and away from the rest of the fleet until her wounds had time to heal. Her last mission had earned her a place on one of the scouting teams, but not without cost.

She was estimated to be fit for duty before the scouting mission, so the reason for the summons was unclear, and Krolia disliked not knowing what she was walking into. The Blade of Mamora had little solid information on Zarkon’s witch, Haggar, but what they did have was terrifying, and the rumors and hearsay were even worse.

Krolia steeled herself as she entered the chambers. It was open and bare enough that it seemed like even her quiet footsteps should echo, but it was as though the dark corners swallowed all sound before it had a chance. No doubt it was just effective sound dampening, but the effect was still eerie. Krolia mentally shook herself. Presentation and intimidation were well known tactics and she wasn’t one to be taken in by such an obvious ploy.

The witch herself was waiting for her, hooded and cloaked as she always was, but thankfully not flanked by her masked druids or anyone else. It wasn’t enough to put Krolia’s mind at ease, but it was something.

“Come closer.” It wasn’t a question, and Krolia approached, bowing her head in a show of difference.

“You summoned me,” Krolia stated, letting a little emotion leak into the words. It wasn’t a secret that most of Zarkon’s forces despised the witch and would be a mixture of apprehensive and annoyed by the summons, and so it was important not to pretend to be too respectful.

“You performed exceptionally well, and such dedication to the Empire should be rewarded,” Haggar said.

Krolia tensed at that. Rewards and punishments frequently amounted to the same thing at the hands of Haggar and her druids, the only difference was how likely the subject was to retain their sanity after they were through.

“Forgive me, but I was under the impression that being allowed to join a scouting team was my reward, I hardly need anything more for my service to the Empire,” Krolia tried to refuse without saying anything that could be taken as an insult.

“That may be your official reward, but I was thinking a reward of a more personal sort, especially considering your circumstance.” Haggar came closer as she spoke and Krolia resisted the urge to step back as the witch reached up to grab Krolia’s chin, staring intently at her from the shadows of her hood. “You’re even more attractive in person, your file pictures are less flattering than I expected.”

Krolia’s eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed again as things suddenly clicked into tentative place. Sexual offers of this sort were far from uncommon among the Galra and while she’d never heard of anyone having such an encounter with Haggar, would she have? People generally didn’t pry about such things even among ordinary encounters, and trysting with the witch was something else entirely. The idea wasn’t objectionable, the only question was if it would be less dangerous to refuse or accept.

“I’m glad you find my appearance pleasing,” Krolia spoke with confidence, staring right back at Haggar without wavering.

Haggar nodded curtly, letting go of her chin. “Come with me.”

They didn’t have far to go, Haggar led her to a door that had been concealed by the dim lighting and then through it into another room. There was little in it besides a bed, and Krolia wondered if it was normally used for such things or if it generally served the same purpose as the workstation cots for soldiers to crash on if they were too exhausted to make it back to their usual bunk.

Haggar reached to start undressing her and Krolia braced herself. Even if she could only wear part of her armor she expected Haggar to be rough and impatient with her. Instead Haggar was surprisingly gentle as she worked around the bandages to remove her chestplate and clothing.

Krolia reached out to push Haggar’s hood back, studying her uncovered face. She had smooth skin that lacked any sort of short fur, and the red markings ran from her chin, cutting across her lips, and all the way up to beside her eyes, branching off to touch her lower lids as well as continuing up beside her eyes. She felt Haggar’s hand brush over a bruise on her side and she shivered despite herself, leaning down to kiss Haggar’s lips firmly.

Haggar bit down on her lower lip hard enough to make Krolia gasp. “You’re eager, or at least good at faking it. I like that.”

Krolia wasn’t sure how to answer that, and then decided actions would be easier, starting to tug at Haggar’s heavy robes to get them off. It was a struggle one handed, and Haggar paused in undressing her to help. She was slender under all of the cloth, sharp angles and wiry muscles and slight curves. Krolia didn’t fight it when Haggar pushed her back towards the bed. It was easier to get the last of her armor off that way, sitting bare under the witch’s inscrutable gaze. Haggar may have been physically smaller and looked almost frail, but Krolia didn’t doubt for a second that looks were deceiving. Weakness wasn’t tolerated, she would never have gotten to the position she was in if she was weak.

After a long moment Krolia arched an eyebrow and stretched a little, aware of how her shoulder twinged under the bandages. “Like what you see?”

Haggar answered wordlessly, moving to push her back onto the bed and straddling her hips, bending down to kiss her hard as her long wild white hair fell around them like a curtain. Krolia responded eagerly, stroking over Haggar’s back even as she felt Haggar’s nails drag firmly through the fur on her upper chest before her hands cupped her breasts, fingertips finding her nipples to tease and making Krolia muffle a low moan into the kiss at the sudden sensation.

While Krolia usually wasn’t one to just lay back and let the other person take charge, it was surprisingly nice to have Haggar so eager on top of her. She wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t the kind of careless brutality Krolia might have expected. Instead she was focused on her and her body, her hips rocking down against her just enough to tease as she touched over her. Krolia responded in kind, nipping at Haggar’s lips with her fangs and feeling her hips jerk at the rough touch.

Haggar broke the kiss and for half a moment Krolia worried she’d gone too far, then Haggar was putting her hand on the back of Krolia’s head, pressing her face towards where her neck met her shoulder.

“Bite me,” Haggar said harshly, and Krolia obeyed cautiously at first. Then at Haggar’s urging to bite down harder she sank fangs in, tasting blood. Haggar jerked again at that, moaning, and Krolia pressed a kiss to the mark she made, smearing the blood that was sluggishly welling from her skin even as she squirmed under her to try and get positioned better. She moaned low as she finally was able to press up against Haggar so her movements did more than just tease for how close she was to rubbing against her.

Krolia rocked up against her, grinding and then making a low frustrated sound. Haggar had said she liked her being eager, and she took it as permission to push her over and move on top of her. Haggar gasped, but said nothing, looking up at her with burning yellow eyes as Krolia licked over her neck again and then down to her chest, lapping at one of her nipples until it was pert against her tongue, wrapping her lips around it to suck. Haggar made a quiet gasp at that, grasping at Krolia’s hair hard enough to almost hurt as she teased the firm nub with her tongue and teeth before moving to the other breast to give it the same treatment. There was something about the way that Haggar writhed under the attention, the needy sounds she couldn’t quite muffle that made Krolia ache even worse, the fur on her thighs damp as she nipped gently at the nipple under her lips and got an almost broken sounding cry for her troubles.

“More,” It was breathed out, half command and half plea and Krolia growled under her breath at that, licking firmly one more time before she moved down lower to push Haggar’s legs apart. Krolia pressed her mouth against her, licking eagerly and sliding her tongue deep inside her. Haggar’s hips bucked as she tried to press harder again her mouth. She was panting, twisting on the bed, her long hair tangled in under her and her lip caught between her teeth. It seemed like almost too soon that she was arching, gripping the blankets and her grip on Krolia’s hair tightening as she cried out.

Krolia eased off, pulling back a little when Haggar finally relaxed against the bed. Krolia was close to panting herself, trembling and aching and half expecting to be told to get dressed and leave.

Instead Haggar tugged her closer and Krolia went with the urging without hesitation. Long nails ruffled the damp fur on her thighs and Krolia bit back a moan as Haggar’s slender fingers dipped between her legs. She curled around the other, holding close to her as she was ruthlessly touched and teased for what felt like an eternity before she was tensing, burying her face against the top of Haggar’s head and muffling her moans into her hair as she came.

 

* * *

 

  
Krolia felt strange and a little off balance when she made it back to her temporary quarters. She sank down on the bed, reaching up to rub her shoulder and then froze. She moved her shoulder, touching over the bandages, and then unfastened the wrappings. They unwrapped from unmarred skin and fur, not a single trace that anything had been wrong only hours ago. There wasn’t even a scar. When had the pain stopped? She’d been too distracted to notice, but it had to have happened sometime during the encounter with Haggar. Krolia rubbed over where she should have still been badly injured, feeling unsettled. A gift? One with strings or without? It was worrying, but she had little time to dwell on it. She had a scouting mission to prepare for.


End file.
